Cotton Candy: A long night with some baking to do
by ms300000
Summary: So yah, this is my second smut. You shud read this cuz it is so hot. Sorry bad at summaries, but that totally doesnt mean this stories gonna suck. Dedicated to Farla and my Mom. Sequel to fifty shades of mayo cuz it has homestuck characters.


** So basically when are last story left off WV died. That is probably bad for porn which is what I make. So this will be as hot and orgasmic as possible. Your gonna be all like ooh my genitals feel so good-feely. Then I'll go yah u like that dont u, u slut. So maybe this will be more of an alternate ending for fifty shades of mayo. Sure that sounds like a better idea than what i put in the summary. This is gonna be so plotty I can hardly wait. ** ** So first lets pick our bitches, everyone knows porn isnt as good if there isnt bitches. The more bitches the better. Lets see, I pick Jade and Roxy. Yah some good old cottan candy.** ** Here one second lemme set the stage for you. Jade is a saucy bitch all chillin out in a bikiny at Roxy's observatory dome. Why not. Roxy comes up to see why that is and whoops she falls in a hole. Her fingers do that is. ** ** Jade's all like ew thats gross get your fingers out of my hole your a girl. Thats the only reason. Not because she is basically raping u. Everyone loves some gay panic. Then Roxy's like oh im sorry lemme take that out. Then she slips and falls in the hole again. This time her whole fist went in.** ** Jade is now super horny and... dare i say... and mmmmm... MOIST. Delisious. Roxy of course is super apolegitic about this affair and is trying hard to abscond. "No wait!" jade (didnt captilize after parenthesis cuz thats incorrect grammar) exlaimed. Now Roxy is horny too, and mmmoissst.** ** Come here so i can titty fuck u, is what her eyes were saying. So they both did that to eachother. THey titty fucked eachother really well. That was after the clique porn need to teach her a lesson for being a naughty bitch. But before the camera man orders them what to do while the plot thickens. ** ** Roxy is now nearly elbow deep in Jades vagina. How hav u not cummed yet. Srly. Wtf is wrong with Jade. Hold up we should cut this scene right here cuz i think Jade has a health issue. Lets go to the doctors office real quick to be sure. You know what i dont wanna break the massive male/female boner u hav right now. So i'll just tell u the results. Yup, her ovaries are bust. Probably has something to do with her being a massive slut and being a porn star and basically having every std ever. you call her Mom to break the news.** ** Awww... Now her mom is crying. What? You didnt think sluts that u fapped to had mothers?! Yah that sex object is someones baby girl. Thats unfortunate. Oh... doctors just said she had breast cancer too. Now she cant hav sex at all. Now i guess she just is a dumb bitch. Your still fapping arent you.** ** DONT YOU GET IT?! JADE'S LIFE IS RUINED! This was her last option in life was to do this porn gig. Now she is ruined. She has children to feed. Does that make your penis happy. All well. I guess it might. It makes my penis pretty happy. So i guess its time to move on to more hot and saucy stuff.** ** Like back to Roxy. Roxy was getting off pretty hard to all this. Her penis was like a brick right now, (that is pretty hard). Oh wait, u thought Roxy was a girl!? No! She got that transgender surgery so that dirk would want her D. She got rejected anyway. That is why she got with Jade. And i mean come on... who likes jade.** ** Roxy is rubbing off pretty hard. She is stroking that shaft. Stroking like a master at the trombone. She may even try to give herself a blowjob. Yup she did it. She is literally playing her dick like a trombone right now. OH SHIT! That sucks. She just jizzed in her throat. She is coughing. She is gagging. Yup shes dead. All well. ** ** Lets get the camera man to maleste her body. Necrophelia what? This will get mad hits on the internet cuz necrophelia is a thing that is rising in demand. The camera man feels like its a good idea to explore that bitches ass with his camera. He sticks that sucker in there to explore. Its quite a large camera. It is the ** **PANASONIC AG-HMC81E CAMCORDER ** **(C)** **anyway, moral of the story is dont drink and drive. i love all my fans. please dont be shy. i know my intelligence is failing cuz i am not from this county. but i will bomb america if u do not review. the terrible third world country im from is canada: maybe. Im a hacker terrorist so youll never know. mwhahahhahahahahhahah. ** **p.s. farla have my babies. all of them. be with me forever. **


End file.
